


Child Sasuke Uchiha x Reader

by InfernityChick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Sasuke, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	1. First Meeting

I had just finished packing my bags and loaded the car for my trip.  I hopped into the driver seat and headed towards the airport. I was going to Japan for the summer to work at an orphanage that one of my distant cousins owned.  I boarded the plane a few hours later and just read, played games on my phone, and slept the whole way there. Once I arrived, my cousin was at the airport to pick me up and took me to the apartment where I’d be staying, because there is no way I could’ve lived with her.  I settled into my room and slept the rest of that day and night. Jet lag is a killer, am I right?

The next day I woke up and did my normal routine and headed over to the address my cousin gave me the day before.  It was a fairly large building, but had nothing special about it. I walked up to the door and knocked a few times, waiting for a response.  My cousin soon answered the door and happily greeted me while guiding me in. She gave me a tour of the building and introduced me to some of the kids.  But, one certain child caught my interest. He was a young boy with jet-black hair and onyx eyes. The boy was playing all by himself with a small green dinosaur toy.

“Who is that boy over there?” I asked pointing to the young raven-haired boy that had many of the young girls fawning over him from a distance.

“Oh, that is Sasuke.  He’s one of the newest additions to the house.  Poor thing, his whole family was murdered, leaving only him and his older brother.  However, his older brother couldn’t take care of him, and thus he ended up here. He’s a very quiet and standoffish boy, but he is very intelligent and sweet when he wants to be." (C/N) informed.

“I see.” I responded.

“Okay, well that wraps up the tour.  Basically, your job will be to help take care of the kids, so that I can find homes for them.” (C/N) said.

“Alright then.” I replied as I walked over to the children, however, something was telling me to go talk to Sasuke.  So I walked over to the raven-haired boy. “Hi there.” I said kindly to him. He seemed shocked at my presence, but quickly calmed down.

“Hello.” he replied in a quiet voice.

“That's a really cool dinosaur.  Oh by the way, I’m (Y/N), and I’ll be working here for the summer.”  He didn’t really respond, but instead just looked up at me with his big onyx eyes, as if he was trying to read me.

After that awkward introduction, I went and introduced myself to the other kids and played with them for a while, until it was time for me to go home.  Many of the more energetic kids - Naruto, Kiba, and Lee - were sad to see me leave, but I reminded them that I would be there the entire summer, so I would see them the next day.  I said “goodbye” to my cousin and left the orphanage to head back to my apartment, completely exhausted. This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Adoption

The next few months ended up flying by.  After a few weeks of me working there, Sasuke finally started to open up a little bit and started talking to me.  He even let me play with him. I didn’t know when, but I soon saw him as a son or little brother, and I couldn’t imagine leaving him here to be alone again.  The week of my departure soon arrived, and my last day of work came. I knew what I was going to do. When I got to the orphanage I did what I normally did - cleaned up toys, cooked lunch, and did lesson time with the older kids.  After my shift, I had packed up all my things that I had there and walked to the door, only to see my cousin with all of the children who had sad expressions, and some were even crying. “We’ll miss you (Y/N)-sensei!” Naruto cried as tears ran down his cheeks.

“Yeah, we all will.” Sakura added as she tried to fight back her own tears.  I gave each of them a hug and said “goodbye” or “I’ll visit soon.” The last one in line was Sasuke.

“So, I guess this is goodbye, (Y/N)-san.” Sasuke said sadly as he clutched onto his dinosaur.  I felt so guilty, because I never thought he would get upset over me leaving. I knelt down to his height and ruffled his midnight-black hair.

“Sasuke-kun, what would you do if I said I want to adopt you?”  That question caught his attention. He looked up at me with his big onyx eyes that were full of surprise.

“Really?!” Sasuke questioned.

“Yes, really.” I answered happily as he basically jumped on me.  He wrapped his arms around my neck tightly as I hugged him back.

“(Y/N), are you sure about this?” (C/N) asked.

“Of course I am!” I replied excitedly.

“Alright!  Then I’ll go get the paperwork together!” (C/N) exclaimed cheerfully as she ran out of the room and to her office.  All of the kids were congratulating Sasuke on getting adopted and wished him good luck with leaving. A while later, (C/N) skipped back into the room.  “Alright, Sasuke-kun’s papers are all filled out, and I even submitted the application for him to acquire American citizenship for you.” (C/N) proclaimed.

“You’re the best!” I said as I hugged her.

“I know.  The paperwork should be approved by tomorrow, so you can head on home to pack. You can pick up Sasuke-kun tomorrow.”

“Okay.  See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun.  And everyone, behave for (C/N).” I said as I walked away.

“Okay!!” they all responded.  I quickly got to my apartment that I’ve been living in these past few months, and even though it’s been fun I can’t wait to get home.  I went through all the rooms and packed everything away except the essentials - toothbrush, toothpaste, pjs for tonight, clothes for tomorrow, deodorant, ect - and got ready for bed.   _ ‘I can’t wait for tomorrow.’ _ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning and quickly got dressed, excited for today. I eagerly hopped in my rented (vehicle) and drove to (C/N)’s place.  When I arrived, I saw (C/N) and all of the kids outside. I parked to car and hopped out - preparing to say a final goodbye to my cousin and the kids.  I gave all to kids - minus Sasuke - one last hug and then hugged (C/N). “Please take care of Sasuke-kun, (Y/N).” (C/N) whispered in my ear.

“Of course I will.” I replied as I pulled away and walked over to Sasuke.  “You ready kiddo?” I asked and he nodded in reply. I then quickly packed Sasuke’s bag into my (vehicle).

“Bye Sasuke-kun!” all of the other children cheered for their departing friend.  Sasuke casually waved back at them while he held his green dinosaur plush and climbed into the back seat of my (vehicle) as I got into the driver’s seat, and we took off.


End file.
